


The Greatest Show On Earth

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Word:- Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- Earth.When Dean mentions the greatest show on Earth, it's not exactly what Sam expected.





	The Greatest Show On Earth

"The greatest show on Earth!"

"The Circus?"

 

"What? No, Sammy. The strip club! There's a new place opening in town. "The Lazy Dick." Dean clicked his tongue and raised his eyebrows in raunchy anticipation.

Sam scowled at his brother. Next year Dean would be forty, yet where sex was concerned, his sibling still acted like a horny teen.

"You gonna come along and check it out?" Dean offered. "Come on, you know you want to. When was the last time you enjoyed some female company, Sasquatch?"

 

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean continued. "And don't tell me you don't like sex. The back seat of my Baby could tell some tales. Night Moves, anyone?"

Dean's knowing grin was wide and engaging, and a flushing Sam felt his objections fall away. Why not enjoy a mind-numbing night out with his brother?

 

'The Lazy Dick'? Maybe that part of his anatomy did need a little working out, Sam mused.

 

Well attuned to his baby brother's body language, Dean gave himself a mental high five. He'd have company tonight.

The End


End file.
